Suki da yo
by Faramirlover
Summary: Ritsuka is sick of Soubi telling him he loves him. Slightly angsty but the second chapter will be nicer. Soubi x Ritsuka. Warning: Yaoi! Don't read if you don't like. Rated just in case.
1. Only You

**A/N: **Hi, this is my first Loveless fic, so be kind. And I have only seen the anime; I have yet to read the manga, so it probably won't fit with it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. It all belongs to the absolutely wonderful Yun Kouga.

**Dedication: **For my Ali, who introduced me to Loveless. Clever girl.

**Word count**: 609

**Chapter 1**

**Only You**

"_Suki da yo_," Soubi whispered, gently stroking a finger down the side of Ritsuka's cheek.

Instantly the happy smile dropped from Ritsuka's face and he leapt to his feet, nearly shaking with anger.

"Stop saying that!" he yelled "stop saying things because Seimei told you to. I hate it. I hate you!"

He turned on his heel and started to run but like so many times before Soubi reached out and locked his wrist in a seemingly effortless iron grip. No matter how he pulled Ritsuka couldn't pull away. With a sigh of defeat he turned back to the blonde man.

"Let me go," he demanded and when Soubi still didn't release him "that's an order!"

With a small frown Soubi let go and Ritsuka back peddled away from him.

"Don't say things that you don't mean. I'm going home now. Don't follow me."

He took off, running in the direction of home, not looking back once. Soubi watched him go before sighing and lighting a cigarette and, at a much slower pace, followed his sacrifice.

**OOOOOO**

Ritsuka slammed the door quickly behind him and leant against it, breathing hard, eyes shut tight against the throbbing pain coming from his forehead. His eyes snapped open again as a wet something was dabbed against the two new bleeding cuts above his left eyebrow. He watched Soubi intently as the older man wiped away the blood. When he was satisfied the worst was gone he scooped up the ebony haired boy and, ignoring his protests, carried him to his bed.

"I can walk. And I can look after myself!"

Soubi merely shrugged in reply and sat him down on the bed before moving to fetch the plasters. There was silence as Soubi plastered the gashes, Ritsuka unsure what to say, Soubi seemingly content to say nothing at all.

"What was it this time?" Soubi asked and Ritsuka jumped at both the sudden noise and the tone of Soubi's voice. He was angry.

"It's nothing. It was my fault. I upset her. I… I'm still not who she wants me to be. I…" Ritsuka's voice cracked and suddenly he was sobbing, clinging to Soubi's shirt, desperately pressing his face into Soubi's shoulder and he shook.

Soubi froze for a moment, shocked by Ritsuka's sudden actions, but managed to pull himself together enough to wrap his arms around the boy and rub a soothing hand up and down his back.

Eventually the tears stopped and Ritsuka was calm again but neither fighter nor sacrifice was willing to let go of the other.

"Ritsuka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come and live with me? I want to keep you safe and look after you. _Suki da yo_**, **Ritsuka."

"I thought I told you to stop saying that," Ritsuka said, voice muffled by Soubi's shirt.

"No, you didn't. You told me to stop saying things because of Seimei and things that I don't mean. And that wasn't because of Seimei. And I did mean it. With all my heart. I love you, Ritsuka, more than I ever loved Seimei, more than I ever have or ever will love anyone. Only you."

All through his speech Ritsuka didn't look at him and even when he had finished Ritsuka still refused to meet his eyes.

"I think you should go home now," he said eventually, staring at his finger nails.

Soubi was horrified to feel tears spring into the corners of his eyes and he had to fight to stop them spilling over.

"I understand," he said and within a moment he was gone, Ritsuka's curtains left fluttering in the slight breeze from the now slightly ajar window.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **You read it so please review. I will love you forever if you do. And I'll update!

Oh yeah, I wrote it 'Suki da you' because it seemed to work better in my head in Japanese than English. In case you don't know, it means 'I love you'.


	2. Loveless

**A/N**: Yes, this is the second and final chapter. Thank you to all the fabulous people who reviewed the first chapter. You are brilliant. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it. Amazing how wishes don't come true. I'd probably mess it up anyway. Lol.

**Dedication: **For Dovasar, my first reviewer for the first chapter. You're lovely.

**Word count: **827

**Chapter 2**

**Loveless**

Ritsuka couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could see and hear Soubi.

"_Suki da yo__**, **__Ritsuka…_ _With all my heart. I love you, Ritsuka, more than I ever loved Seimei, more than I ever have or ever will love anyone. Only you."_

With a sigh of defeat, Ritsuka slipped out of his bed and started pulling on clothes. He needed some time to think, in a place that didn't remind him of Soubi. He slid open the windows that led to the balcony and slipped outside, searching for the way Soubi always managed to climb up and down. He found it after a moment and shimmied down the wall, gripping onto the vines that trailed their way up beside his balcony.

The park was quiet as Ritsuka lowered himself onto a bench. There was nobody else around as it was much too early for anyone normal to be up. The sun was just beginning to rise, tinting the sky above him a pale pink, a less startling shade of Yuiko's hair. The occasional bird call flittered its way to him, calming him, and more than a few butterflies flapped past, sometimes landing on the tips of his kitty ears for a moment before fluttering off again when his ear twitched.

Ritsuka couldn't deny that the place was truly beautiful at this early time in the morning. Soubi would have loved to paint it. He swore to himself just after this thought. Whatever he did he couldn't escape from Soubi. No matter where he went that damned adult was always on his mind.

And thinking about Soubi hurt. Every time the man popped into his head he felt his heart clench and he felt sick. He wasn't an idiot. He knew why. He knew that he was hopelessly and completely in love with Soubi. Every time Soubi said that he loved him he felt his heart break because it wasn't real. It was all Seimei. It was Seimei who Soubi belonged too. It was Seimei that Soubi loved. It was Seimei's orders that Soubi obeyed.

So every time Soubi claimed that he loved him, it made Ritsuka hate him just a little bit. He didn't want to constantly hear the lies. And, whatever Soubi claimed, they were surely lies.

"You'll get ill sitting here. It's too cold to not have a coat."

"Soubi! What are you doing here? I told you to go home."

"My home is wherever you are, Ritsuka," Soubi said, moving to crouch before the boy "suki da yo."

"Stop it!" Ritsuka cried, leaping t his feet, horrified to feel tears beginning to run down his cheeks "stop saying that! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear you say that? To know you're only saying that because you were told to. To be constantly reminded that you don't belong to me. That you belong to my brother. That I can never truly have you."

He was sobbing now, the tears practically pouring down his cheeks, his voice choked and muffled.

"To know that you'll never be my Soubi. That you don't love me as much as I love you!"

Soubi stood too and pulled Ritsuka into a hug, murmuring comforting words into the boy's ear.

"I am yours, Ritsuka. Seimei has nothing to do with us. I'm only yours."

Ritsuka struggled from his grip, shaking his head.

"You're Beloved! Not Loveless. You bear his name, not mine," he reached out and angrily ripped the bandages from around Soubi's neck to expose… pale, perfect skin.

Ritsuka gasped and reached out a trembling hand and ran his fingers across where Beloved's mark used to be.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you would cast me aside as soon as you found out that I was no longer a connection to your brother."

"You're an idiot... So, you're nameless?" nod "And you're not following Seimei's orders anymore?" shake "thank God!"

Ritsuka leant forward, kissing him as though his life depended on it. After a moment though, Soubi pulled away.

"You do know, one day your real fighter will come. And you will share a name and you will be more connected to them than me."

Ritsuka nodded, eyes down cast. A sudden wind whipped past and Ritsuka shivered. Seconds later he felt Soubi's large coat being draped around his shoulders and a hand take hold of his own. He stared at their intertwined fingers for a moment before grinning and leaning up to kiss Soubi again.

Soubi kissed back for a moment before pulling away again.

"Are you sure? One day your fighter will come and you will love him because you are two parts of the same soul."

Ritsuka laughed in reply and held up their interlinked hands, revealing Soubi's wrist where eight letters were beginning to form.

"He's already here," he said kissing the word once kissing Soubi softly on the lips "he's always been here."

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **OMG. Sappy ending. But I hope you liked it. Reviews will be worshipped. And check out my other Loveless fic too.

Review!


End file.
